


Something Else

by RocketKrazyShipping



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual James, Fluff, M/M, also adresses the things that happen in EP020, arriving in style!, based on dp086, bisexual brock, brocketshipping, i don't know i just like it after this one cute episode, the ghost of maiden's peak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketKrazyShipping/pseuds/RocketKrazyShipping
Summary: James has a stupid crush, that couldn't possibly lead to anything. Or could it?just some fluff
Relationships: Kojirou | James & Musashi | Jessie & Rocket-dan Nyarth | Team Rocket Meowth, Kojirou | James & Takeshi | Brock, Kojirou | James/Takeshi | Brock
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language  
> pls be nice  
> and don't read if it offends you. 
> 
> the first lines are copied out of DP086, Arriving in Style!, an episode that made me feel things^TM. also, James deserves a cute little fling with another dude, I just want him to be happy.

"But outlandish make-up beside, your accesseries do look awesome.“  
  
"You mean it?!“  
  
"Sure! Those simple accessories are the perfect match for Wobuffet’s round body type. It all works perfectly, forgetting all that make-up. It must be awfully frustrating to be so close to bringing up Wobuffet’s unique beauty…“

  
  
These words and their long-lasting hug were constantly on James‘ mind and face for about the next half hour. The Team Rocket member couldn’t quite cope with somebody being actually so sensitive that he tried _and managed_ _it_ to understand him. So their warm hug when James had been crying made his thoughts kinda dizzy now. He didn’t even bother any more that it was the _tall twerp_ he was thinking about, the fact that Brock just kind of easily befriended him as a complete stranger left him flabbergasted.  
  
In return for the kindness and maybe hoping for some more nice moments James didn’t even consider being harsh towards the twerpette who was on stage now, and when she managed a beautiful performance he was nearly as delighted as Brock was.  
  
"Your accessories are the best I’ve seen!“ he smiled brightly and their hands found each other. They were wipping them up and down like some excited school girls. James liked it very much. "Simplicity is best!“   
  
Still he nearly choked when Brock dragged him even further towards himself. "Then you understand, too!“ Brock smiled back and James hoped he didn’t see his blush as he answered with a simple "True.“  
  
Thoughts over thoughts were flooding the agent’s mind in that moment but he still managed it to continue talking. The last thing he wanted right now was their hands to break apart. "To see the real beauty in pokémon – that is a talent only few people are gifted with.“  
  
"It is, right?“ Brock chimed back with even more enthusiasm. "I’ve got the feeling that it is our duty to share that with the world.“  
  
"And how could one better achieve that than with designing?“ James winked. Of course it was not actually his or Brock‘s job, just some hobby coming to use in an event their companions wanted to participate in, but it was still what they were doing right now – and James could dream, couldn’t he? He saw the same happiness he felt glimmering in Brock’s only half-closed, incredibly dark eyes.  
  
"We should create something together, one day. What do you think?“ Brock then asked, holding James‘ hands firmly.  
  
He immediately blushed, trying to look anywhere but into Brock’s eyes to calm himself down, and looking down on their intertwined hands, which didn’t help either. Did this twerp not realize that he was gay?? Or worse, did he?  
Taking in a big breath, James grinned once again. "I’d love that.“  
  
Brock’s following sweet smile nearly gave him a heart attack.   
  
"The results are in!“

Their hands finally parted when the show continued and they leaned forwards to focus on their friends again. Still, James was giving Brock nervous side glances and their eyes met more then three times. He was floating somewhere on the cloud nine – which made his fall especially hard, when he realized that Jessie actually did not make it to the finals and he should probably be there for her and Meowth right now.  
  
"Congrats“, he addressed Brock one last time after standing up. The tall twerp immediately rose as well, and shook his hand longer than he had to.  
  
"Thanks! Where are you heading now?“  
  
James looked at him with surprise, letting go of his hand. Did Brock actually seem sad? "I’m sure my mates need a little cheer-up“, he then shrugged.  
  
Brock smiled sadly. "Yeah, well. Don’t forget to rant about the make-up.“  
  
"Not a bad idea“, James agreed after some thinking.  
  
"So what’s about this together designing? You wanna exchange phone numbers?“ Brock then asked and James was so surprised he didn’t even notice the boy’s nervousness. Nearly never had anybody asked him that question.  
  
"Of course!“ he breathed out, taking out his mobile phone. After the job was done it felt even harder for James to leave his seat. Of course he knew that he’d still probably see Brock like everyday – but not at all like this. With this beautiful anonymity.  
  
"Well then“, he gupled. "It was very nice to meet you.“  
  
Brock smiled back. His smile was warm and James wanted to hug him one more time but he didn’t. "I can only agree, umm…?“  
  
"What is it?“ James asked in confusion.  
  
"I still don’t know your name“, Brock grinned shyly.  
  
James heart stopped beating.  
  
Jessie, Meowth and had created thousands of pseudonyms but now not one would come to his mind. A cup of a seat neighbour jumped into his eyes. "S…Starbucks!“  
  
Brock raised his eyebrow and it was insanely attractive. "Starbucks?“  
  
James let out a high-pitched laugh. "It is my screen name.“  
  
"Of course“, Brock chuckled. "And what is your real one?“  
  
_Jim, John, Max, Peter, Steven, Mickey …  
_"I cannot tell you.“  
  
Brock lifted both eyebrows, now. "Then I won’t tell you mine, neither“, he crossed his arms, a coy smile in the corner of his mouth.  
  
James could only laugh: "You don’t need to, Brock.“


	2. Chapter 2

When stepping into the hall, James‘ heart was going nuts. What had he done?? That act had most likely destroyed anything between them now! Well, to be honest, he couldn’t have quite placed Brock’s facial expression but he himself would be pretty angry if the _stranger_ you made friends with suddenly knew you but didn’t tell you how. Or, a cunning voice inside of his head spoke up, it made James more mysterious and therefore more attractive.  
  
His thoughts were still circeling when James finally caught up with Jessie and Meowth, so he couldn’t quite concentrate on complaining about the make-up. He ended up getting yelled at by Jessie, and then Meowth, who was very done with this whole situation, started sheming about stealing all the accesseries. Well, old habits die hard.

But honestly, James was even more done with this shit than Meowth right now. He stayed completely out of their game the rest of the day and only made sure that his snarky comments ruining their motto were loud enough for maybe Brock to hear.

Therefore it was no surprise that at the end of the day, Jessie and even Meowth were pretty angry with him. When he did not participate in any of their conversations, even when eating dinner together, Jessie finally snapped. "What the hell even, James?! How can one person be so difficult!“  
  
Meowth winced a little but James crossed his arms. "With your make-up you _destroyed_ my accessories!“  
  
This was enough for Meowth to turn on him as well. "Oh c’mon, ya’re actin‘ like a big baby!“  
  
"I'm not!“ James snapped back. "This was just … really important to me.“  
  
"Seriously?“ Jessie asked, raising an eyebrow. "You never seem so set on anything. It‘s something else, right?“  
  
James gulped. A sudden urge to just tell his friends about the goals he made today hit him. If it was anybody else, they’d probably get as exited about it as he was himself. But infortunately, it wasn’t just anybody, but a _twerp_.  
  
"C’mon Jimmy, ya got us curious“, Meowth said, and James realized he had been thinking for at least ten or twenty seconds now.  
  
He gulped again. "Well, there was somebody watching whom I wanted to impress.“  
  
Jessie and Meowth frowned.  
"What da’ya mean?“ the cat pokémon then asked.  
  
"Like one of the famous designers or referees? Or like somebody important to _you_?“  
  
Both of them were leaning forward and James blushed. "Latter one.“  
  
There was a short silence but then Jessie and Meowth beamed at him. Meowth a bit more than Jessie, though. "What’s da name?!“  
  
"Dunno“, James was quick to lie. "But I got his phone number.“  
  
Meowth was giggeling like an exited school girl. "You rock, Jimmy! Leavin‘ ya alone one time an‘ you immediately hook up wit’ somebody…“  
  
James shook his head nervously. "It’s nothing so far …“  
  
"But maybe it will be. So I really hope he’s a decent person!“ grinned Jessie. "At least more decent than us … even though that should be easy.“  
  
James laughed and turned even redder. "He is really kind and sweet, yes.“  
  
"So, grab yoir chance, man! Go, go and finally write’im!“ Meowth then shushed and James was quite happy to oblige. Even though he wasn’t at all desperate to flee the two’s company anymore, of course he was very excited about the writing stuff. Maybe Brock had even already sent him a message?  
  
"Good luck, James“, Jessie smiled when he was standing up.  
  
"Thanks“, James smiled back. "Both of you, _thank you_.“  
  
And he hoped they understood that he wasn’t just thankful for them wishing him good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Brock! :)_

Hey, mysterious stranger

_Please don’t tell me you will break contact or smth because of that. I’m like … really sorry._

How could I? You promised to design something together with me ;)

_The pleasure is all mine ^^_

Looking forward to it.

_Me too!_

_How are you doing? :)_

Very fine, thanks! My friends and me just had dinner and now they’re all in bed, so I can be alone.

_Sounds great! Bet you did the cooking?_

_And you’re not tired yet?_

I did, how do you know _that_? And no, absolutely not. The stars are shining too bright this night.

_Just a guess cause your friends are all so young;)  
And I can totally feel you. But how come you‘re watching them? Are you camping, too? _

Yeah. Personally, I wanted to sleep in the Pokémon Center but my friends preferred the outside this time.

_Oh, I would like some bed for a change, too. Cannot effort it, though. So we’re camping, too, and my friends also already left me alone._

Sorry ‘bout the money thing. When we meet I’ll take you to some fancy restaurant.  
Why did they do so?

_No, it is nothing, really. My friends tend to complain but I am fine. Didn’t have the best experiences with too much money._

_And well, wanted to chat with you…_

Naww! That’s sweet.

And really? Were you rich in your childhood or something?

_Uh yeah. Run away. I’m glad I’ve got my friends by now._

I’m glad then, too. Otherwise we probably wouldn’t have met.

So how is the story with Jesselina? Good friend or more?

_Nah, just good friend. Sometimes a bit too bossy but then again a really good friend. And there are other team members, many pokémon. Very sweet, everyone here._

That sounds really nice:)

_What about your friends?_

Ah, they are cool. Often a bit too much but amazing people. Great travel companions for sure.

_Sweet! And only friends, or do you have …_

Just friends.

Oh damn, one of them calls. Nightmare or smth I guess.

Sorry! Let’s write again tomorrow;)

_I’d love to! Much luck with your friend :)_


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, James was a tired, grumpy mess. Though not for the reason his team mates suspected.  
  
„I did _not_ fail“, he explained, and he really believed so. Thinking back to their texting yesterday evening made him feel butterflies in his stomach. „I just was dreaming like all the night long.“   
  
„Dreamin‘?“ Meowth raised his eyebrows while sipping at his half full cup of coffee. He always wanted a whole one but he never finished it, so Jessie usually forced him to give her one extra half. „What’bout?“  
  
James frowned, once again trying to remember some details of the dream. But failing desperately. „I don’t know“, he shrugged. „It was weird. I think there was a ghost or something.“  
  
„Strange“, Jessie said, raising an eyebrow. „So it was a nightmare?“  
  
„I don’t think so“, James wondered.  
  
„Good!“ Jessie replied. „When you’ll start screaming at night again, I will lose it.“  
  
James grinned weakly: „Got’cha.“

When trying to snatch Pikachu again today, James tried to act as normal as possible. Just staying in sync with his friends. Not daring to stare at the tallest twerp with his squinted eyes … and the sweet brown taint … and this faint smile …  
  
„What are you doing??“ a feminine yell finally pulled James back into reality. Where he found himself navigating the net with Pikachu in the absolute wrong direction, right at the twerps.  
  
„Oh fuck“, he mumbled and tried to undo his dumb mistake. But too late – the next moment the twerp’s bloody Turtwig had already cut through the steel arm and Pikachu was falling to the ground. This time, Jessie, James and Meowth all said „Fuck“ at the same time. And the next moment they were blasting off again.  
  
„What exactly was that, James?“ Jessie angrily asked in flight.  
  
James winced. „Not gonna happen again.“  
  
„Well, I hope so“, Meowth gnarled. „‘cause I’m gettin‘ real sick of …“  
  
„… blasting off again!“ they screamed in unison.

And James kept his promise. He also kept chatting with Brock but he tried not looking at him that much. He was some kind of secret agent after all – so it couldn’t be _that hard_ , right?  
  
Okay, it was. But he managed to concentrate and did not screw up anymore. Meaning, of course they screwed up anyway. But together. And because of bad luck, not because of his growing crush.

He and Brock wrote about designer gossip, celebrities, upcoming events. Their lifes, what they were doing, thinking, and even feeling. And then James felt like he just _had_ to do something. 

Arriving in Pewter City soon.

_Oh my god! I am already here right now. You wanna meet, as soon as you’re here?_

God yes, I’d love to! Some fancy restaurants nearby?

_I’ll give you the address of the perfect one…_

And there he was, sitting at a far too romantic table and fixing his bow tie for like the fifteenth time. James looked at his watch again. Nope, still five minutes early. _Relax_ , he told himself.  
  
He was wearing his hair the same way as he had when Brock had met him. As „Starbucks“. He improved his outfit a little, though… Was a comfy tuxedo too much? Well, the light blue flattered James‘ appereance highly, as the man knew far too well. Still, he was worried. And nervous. And his heart was beating _like shit_.  
  
It stopped beating when James set his eyes on Brock as he finally entered the restaurant and noticed him right the same moment. He looked absolutely beautiful – also wearing a formal black shirt, much to James‘ relief.  
  
James stood up right the next second to heartfully greet Brock and to pull back his chair. They sat down, immediately talking, smiling and laughing comfortably. In a quiet moment, when they were just smiling at each other, James took a moment to take in the whole scene. He appreciated the fancy restaurant and clothes they were wearing, the candles, and Brock’s black fingernails. And his eyes were sparkeling with joy because he had actually done it, there was no misunderstanding this time – he was having a date. 

„We talked _loaaaaads_ about clothes and designing and damn, he is so _fashionable_!“ James beamed while stretching himself out on the motel bed he was sharing with Jessie and Meowth.  
  
„You and your weird hobbies“, Meowth yawned. He had already been asleep when James had come back to the appartment.   
  
„I think it’s cute“, Jessie shushed him. „But tell, what happended after dinner? Why are you _here_?“  
  
"Well, we went to a park and introduced our pokémon to each other. And then we went for ice cream. It was really cute.“  
  
„I can tell“, Meowth grinned.  
  
„But don’t say, _nothing_ more happened?“ Jessie continued to ask in her best shocked voice.  
  
James laughed in embarrassment when he got what she meant. „I should … probably confess that he is like five years younger than me …“  
  
Jessie and Meowth stared. Then they bubbled over with laugher.  
  
„Hey!“  
  
„No, no“, Meowth. „It’s just cute. Cute and it suits.“  
Jessie laughed even louder.  
  
„It doesn‘t“, James then groaned. „I mean, I’m the shy one!“  
  
Jesse shot him a glance: „You mean the sub?“  
  
James blushed heavily and tried to deny but could not formulate sentences. He wouldn’t have been able to stop their laughter anyway.  
  
„So, what do I do now?“ he surrendered then, sounding exhausted all of a sudden.  
  
„Well, what do ya t‘ink?“ Meowth repeated while rolling his eyes. „Wait of coirse!“  
  
„Younger people need like three dates before their first actions. Should be no problem for you“, Jessie explained.  
  
„Yeah“, James slowly nodded. „Yeah, that actually sounds fine.“  
  
„And for now you just could sleep, right? I need my beauty sleep“, Meowth grinned, the last part mockingly in Jessie’s voice.  
„Good idea. C’mere“, Jessie grabbed his arm and they slept like always – a cuddly warm mess.


	5. Chapter 5

James sneaked out all too often in his ponytail disguise after this. Jessie and Meowth would roll their eyes but smile. Because James was addicted, he was addicted to these comfy yet exciting dates, where he could so much be himself and where he was listened to, and he was addicted to Brock.  
  
This boy had something about himself, James wasn’t sure how he couldn’t have noticed earlier. He was so mindful and soft and special and filled James‘ stomach with butterflies every single time. They were steadily getting closer, it was the perfect pace.  
  
This evening, the stars were already beautifying the sky, they were holding hands again, like last time. Sitting close, their legs touching, talking sweetly. And James started becoming more honest again.  
  
Directly looking at him, their faces only inches apart, he told Brock that he was feeling so much like himself in his presence. He shouldn’t have. Because that reminded Brock and he frowned.  
  
"Then tell me“, he said, looking down. Then he shot James an intense glare. "What is your name?“  
  
James‘ chest tightened while his body froze. "I … I can’t …“, he stuttered and he could see how that broke Brock’s heart in halfes.  
  
"Why not?“ he said, surprisingly angry, and rose. James was immediately craving for the lost warm presence of Brock and followed him.  
  
"I … I …“, he tried to formulate words, grabbing for Brock’s hand, as he turned away.  
"…‘cause I know that you hate my terrible fake-me“, he shot out, searching for eye contact intensly.  
  
Brock granted him that with eyes wide. "I could never … what do you even mean by that? …“, he now stuttered. „… you confuse me!“  
  
"Didn’t I do from the first second we met?“ James asked innocently.  
  
That actually made Brock sigh and then smile. „A so highly talented designer that lets his model ruin his masterpieces. I think I will never quite get you“, he shook his head.  
  
James had to giggle as well. But then his smile grew serious: „But still you try. And I think that is really sweet, and more than anybody ever did.“  
  
Brock let out a laugh, that was accusing, compassionate and loving at the same time. And then he hugged the blue haired man and James hugged back more long and intensly than he ever did before. When coming home at like two o’clock he fell asleep immediately.

At like four o’clock he shot up again, though. It had been that dream again! With a heavy sigh James let himself fall on his back again.  
  
Luckily, Jessie and Meowth were still fast asleep, so he probably didn’t scream when waking up. So what was this, when it was no nightmare?  
  
There was this ghost, this actually beautiful female ghost he could have sworn to have seen once before in his life, pulling him away from his friends. Taking his hand. Making him love her. Pulling him closer to _kiss_ him … yep, nightmare so far. But it was so blurry! And confusing, because he felt like losing himself in the course of this dream, becoming less able to focus on details or to … see things right? Which was really weird for a dream.  
  
But even weirder was what made the dream end like every time. The ghost pulling him closer for this kiss, his vision being nasty, but despite the scary moment his heart beating like shit. His face glowing. His feelings racing. Never ever had he been that excited to kiss someone, especially no girl. That was so wrong and weird.  
  
Lying in the dark James thought and thought and thought.  
And he came to the conclusion that it was not _that_ weird. That he just had some unfulfilled inner submissive kissing fantasies. Weird, but okay. Why not let the dream continue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update regularly, it's basically finished


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, James was grumpy again.   
  
„What’s wrong, bud?“ Meowth asked sleepily. Jessie was buying them some food and stuff right now.   
  
James kept on staring into the mirror. „Dreams are so hard to manipulate.“   
  
Meowth’s eyes widened. „C’mon and sit down here. You might not know but I’m like a dream master! I can interpret lit’rally anythin‘.“   
  
„You … what?“ James frowned. But seeing Meowth’s curious face he gave in. He knew that the little cat pokémon could be really intelligent, about things he was strongly interested in at least.   
  
„So this dream always stops at the same point. I don’t want that anymore“, James explained, stretching out on the bed next to his friend.   
  
„Ya‘ve been havin‘ dis dream for a long time?“   
  
James laughed. „It feels like forever.“   
  
Meowth shot him a glance.   
  
„Means like two weeks.“   
  
„Which is about the time you met this boy. Coincidence?“   
  
James just shrugged. Then Meowth asked for a detailed description of the dream and James submitted. He partly feared that Meowth would interpret some repressed sexual longing or something. But he didn’t. Instead he frowed.   
„Dis is _really_ weird.“   
  
„Yeah, I know?“ James laughed, wanting to get up and away.   
  
„No, no, not da content“, Meowth was fast to rectify. „There are far weirder dreams dan dis. I mean dese many, many details…“   
  
„Details?“ James asked. Meowth was confusing him.   
  
„I just …“, the cat pokémon stammered. „I, umm, I think this is a memory.“  
  
James‘ eyes shot wide open. „A _what_?“   
  
„A memory“, Meowth repeated. „Ya know, maybe dat has already happened tah ya. But when de fuck did we meet a ghost or som’thin‘??“   
  
James looked at Meowth. And Meowth looked at him.   
Then they shot it out in unison: „The Ghost of Maiden’s Peak!“

James was really looking forward to seeing Brock today. But then he wrote him that he was very busy this day.   
  
And here is where James‘ double identity became problematic. Because as he was stalking the twerps he realized that they were having a completely normal, plain day. No contests, no battles, no legendaries. Just some shopping and eating and phoning friends.   
  
The night he was feeling pretty down. He didn’t even want to write Brock. He was sure the boy was angry with him. He was so lost in thought that James wasn’t even interested in the whole Ghost-of-Maiden’s-Peak-Story. Whatever these flashbacks meant.

The realization hit him the next morning, when he was blurrily awakening from another dream about the same thing. Only that he had been kissing this time. And it had been perfect and soft and while sweeping in the memory this morning he realized – that he never kissed this damn ghost. She had sort of hypnotized him more and more but still he knew that she had been around the others, not with him. But where had he been?   
  
„Meowth? Do you remember where I was at while you two were busy with the Ghost …“   
  
„ _Finally_ you’re awake“, Jessie called him out, not really registering that James was asking something. „You slept so deep and peacefully, we really wanted to let you. With your sleeping struggles the last time, you know.“   
  
James blinked: „Thanks. That’s really sweet of you.“   
  
„Pff, Meowth said so“, Jessie quickly shushed, slightly turning red.   
  
„What did I say?“ the scratch cat finally stepped into their place. He was coming from the small lake, and his fur was a bit wet.   
  
„Nothing“, Jessie said. „So, you two coming? We got a great plan ahead of us.“


End file.
